Boise County, Idaho
Boise County is located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 6,670 (2005 estimate: 7,535) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16015.html. The county seat is Idaho City6. Horseshoe Bend is its largest city. The city of Boise is located in neighboring Ada County. Boise County is part of the Boise City-Nampa, ID Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Established February 4, 1864 with its county seat at Idaho City. Named for the Boise River, which was named by French-Canadian explorers and trappers for the great variety of trees growing along its banks. The Boise Basin, in which Idaho City lies, was one of the richest gold mining districts in the nation after the discovery of gold in 1862. More gold was pulled from this area than from the entire state of Alaska. At its peak in the 1860s and 1870s, Idaho City was, for a time, the largest city in the Northwest, it was this great influx of people that lead to the establishment of the Idaho Territory in 1863. *About Idaho Boise County *History of Boise County official site Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,938 km² (1,907 sq mi). 4,927 km² (1,902 sq mi) of it is land and 11 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.23%) is water. The highest point in the county is Thompson Peak at 10,751 feet (3276 m), on its eastern border in the Sawtooth Wilderness. *Idaho Summits.com - Thompson Peak Adjacent Counties *Valley County - north *Custer County - east *Elmore County - south *Ada County - southwest *Gem County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 6,670 people, 2,616 households, and 1,899 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (4/sq mi). There were 4,349 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.23% White, 0.12% Black or African American, 0.93% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 1.30% from other races, and 2.01% from two or more races. 3.42% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 18.4% were of German, 14.8% American, 13.8% English and 9.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 2,616 households out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.50% were married couples living together, 5.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.40% were non-families. 21.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 4.70% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 30.30% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 105.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 106.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,651, and the median income for a family was $43,138. Males had a median income of $35,802 versus $26,250 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,787. About 9.00% of families and 12.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.40% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Crouch *Horseshoe Bend *Idaho City *Placerville Unincorporated communities *Garden Valley * Lowman References Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Boise County, Idaho Category:Established in 1864